Catch Me a Catch
by aedy
Summary: Blaine decides that Kurt needs a boyfriend and Rachel has the perfect option.


**Title**: _Catch Me a Catch_ **  
>Characters<strong>: Puck, Kurt, Rachel, Blaine  
><strong>Pairings<strong>: Puck/Kurt, Blaine/Rachel **  
>Genre<strong>: Romance, Friendship, Humor, Alternative Universe **  
>Warnings<strong>: Un-beta **  
>Rating<strong>: PG **  
>Words Count<strong>: 2198  
><strong>AN**: The lyrics at the beginning are from "Fiddler on the Roof"'s song "Matchmaker". I just had to write something with Blaine and Rachel playing matchmakers and I hope you like this! In this, the boys sleep at Dalton and Kurt never got to McKinley. **  
>Summary<strong>: Blaine decides that Kurt needs a boyfriend and Rachel has the perfect option.

* * *

><p><em>Well, somebody has to arrange the matches,<br>Young people can't decide these things themselves.  
>Make me a match,<br>Find me a find,  
>catch me a catch... <em>

Blaine looked at Kurt and frowned. He had known Kurt since they were little and he was sure that at one point Kurt had been one of those kids that like to have fun, but then he had changed becoming what Wes love to call an "Ice-Queen."

He closed his history book and got up from the table where he was sitting and walked over to where Kurt was reading a book.

"I was thinking..."

"Please, don't do that."

Blaine rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Maybe you should find yourself a boyfriend, you know, so maybe you could lose up a bit and..." he trailed off when Kurt looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, are you implying that I need to have a sex so I won't be anymore a, what is it that Wes calls me?" He stopped to think for a moment before saying, "Oh, right, Ice Queen."

"We are seventeen, Kurt, we should have fun."

"Go have fun with that hobbit girl you love so much."

Blaine frowned and stopped himself from strangling his best friend. "Rachel is a great girl. If you only gave her a chance then I'm sure she..."

"Won't stop talking until my ears are bleeding." Kurt closed his book and got up looking at Blaine with a fake smile. "I'm happy to know that you're in a steady healthy relationship where you can sing all you want and go watch musicals and old movies, but please, don't think I need the same."

"I'm just trying to be a friend, Kurt." Blaine shook his head before holding his hands up in surrender.

"I appreciate it, Blaine, really, but I don't need a boyfriend, ok? And if I wanted one, I'd get him myself."

"You practically never leave campus and you hate boys wearing blazers, so if you don't go out, then you won't meet anyone."

"Maybe I'm just not ready, Blaine."

Rolling his eyes, Blaine said, "Yeah sure, that's the excuse you always use. I'm going to go now before your bitchiness rubs off on me." He turned around to walk away and missed Kurt's tired sigh.

Later that day, Blaine went to his weekly date with Rachel, at Breadstix, because Rachel lived in Lima and he was a gentleman and if someone had to drive to another city for their date then it was going to be him.

After talking about New Directions and Warblers, Blaine finally talked to Rachel about Kurt.

"He's always sad or a bitch and don't get me wrong, I love the guy, he's like a brother to me, but man he needs someone in his life."

Rachel nodded before taking a sip from her diet-coke. "I only talked to him a couple of times, but he's never really friendly."

"Yeah." Blaine sighed and looked at his girlfriend. "After his mother died he started shutting other people out. Burt, his father, made him come to Dalton hoping that being with me would make him open up a little but it only got worse. I mean, we live in the school and we only ever talk to each other, so it's not like you can have lots of fun." He took a fry and put it in his mouth thoughtfully.

Rachel nodded lost in thought, chewing slowly on her food and taking little sips from her coke. After a few minutes, she banged her hand on the table making Blaine jump. She turned to look at him with that maniac glint in her eyes that usually meant she had a new song to prepare for the glee club.

"I am afraid to ask you what you're thinking right now."

"There's this boy at school. He's a jerk most of the time, got the head Cheerio who is the head of the Chastity club and his best friend's girlfriend too pregnant. He's recently been in juvie and has slept pretty much with everyone at school, but he has a nice voice and he's a great kisser, he has a past as a bully but that really doesn't matter anymore and..."

"Ok, I have to stop you, Rach."

"No, no let me finish." She grabbed his hand and sighed dramatically. "He's perfect for Kurt. He's not like any other boy Kurt has ever met and Puck won't back down from a challenge. And did I mention that Puck is like reeeally good looking?"

Blaine's eyes sparkled. "How good looking?"

"Hey," Rachel playfully smacked him across the chest and then leaned forward to get a kiss. "So, we will play matchmakers and we will get them together. Noah is perfect for Kurt."

"Wait, who's Noah?" Blaine asked but Rachel just smiled happily at him before starting to eat again.

* * *

><p>"I don't get it, Blaine," Kurt said for the millionth time. They were outside of the cinema waiting in line to get their tickets. "Why did you drag me along? I don't want to play third wheel for you and Rachel."<p>

Blaine smirked at him. "Who said anything about playing third wheel?"

Kurt's eyes narrowed and he looked suspiciously at his best friend. "Am I going to have to kill you by the end of the night?"

"That depends on how good looking he is," Blaine replied shrugging.

"Wait, he?"

Before Blaine could answer him, Rachel's called his name loudly. Kurt turned around ready to tell her to keep her voice down when he spotted the boy walking besides her. The boy was wearing faded jeans and a letterman jacket, was taller than Rachel and had his head shaved except for a strip of hair at the center.

"Oh my God he has a mohawk," Blaine murmured looking at Puck with just as much curiosity as Kurt.

Rachel and Puck came to stand in front of them and Rachel gestured excitedly between them and Kurt and Blaine. "Noah, these are Kurt and Blaine and boys, this is Noah."

"Yep we got that, Rachel," Kurt said before extending his hand to Puck. "Nice to meet you." He had to admit that it could have been worse, he didn't find it in himself to be mad at Blaine considering how good looking Puck was.

Puck smirked raising an eyebrow and held Kurt's hand longer than necessary. "Berry did say that you were hot."

Kurt blushed furiously and took his hand away. "Yeah well, thanks."

Blaine and Rachel exchanged pleased smiles before linking their hands together.

"I think we should go inside," Rachel said and without letting the other any time to talk, she bought four tickets and then dragged Blaine inside.

Kurt looked nervously at Puck while they followed their friends. "So, you go at school with Rachel?"

"Yeah."

"I can't imagine how hard that must be."

Puck laughed. "She is a pain in the ass, I always tell her but she doesn't listen."

Kurt smiled and followed Puck to their seats. Then he looked down at his ticket and grimaced. "I can't believe she wants to watch this movie again."

"It's not a freaking musical, is it?"

"No just a movie without a happy ending." He sighed and tightened his hold around the ticket crumpling it. "I can't believe he'd let her chose this movie."

Puck looked at him frowning in confusion. He had no idea what "Love Story" was about but it was pretty obvious that Kurt didn't like it. "Maybe she didn't know that you don't like it?"

When Kurt turned to look at him, his eyes were sad. "She knows. Blaine told her and..." He shook his head and stood up. "Sorry, I can't watch this."

Puck gripped his wrist to stop him from leaving. "What's wrong with it?"

Kurt just shook his head and freed himself from Puck's grasp before getting out. Puck stood up and walked over to where Blaine and Rachel were sitting a couple of rows under theirs. He flicked Rachel's ear to get her attention. She looked up at him annoyed, then, noticing that Kurt wasn't with him she asked, "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. He said he couldn't watch this movie. What the hell is going on?"

Blaine frowned in confusion for a moment before sighing heavily. "I didn't really think about it." He looked at Puck, "This movie is about a couple and she discovers to have cancer and dies. Kurt's mom died a few years back from the same thing."

"And you didn't think about it?" He asked to Rachel who shrugged.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think."

"Of course."

Puck turned around and left going looking for Kurt. He found the boy leaning against a lamppost and he raised an eyebrow when he looked closer to him and saw that he was holding a cigarette.

"Hey?"

Kurt turned around and almost threw the cigarette on the ground. "Shit, you scared me."

"Sorry. I never thought you'd smoke."

Kurt shrugged and took another drag from his cigarette. "Sorry to be a spoilsport."

"Your friend told me about your mother."

Instead of answering, Kurt offered his cigarette to Puck who took it letting their fingers brush together. "People die, it's normal, but I don't like to watch movies that remind me of her death."

"Fair enough. So, why do you smoke? Your mother died because of cancer so..."

"Leukemia, it's different but it doesn't really matter." He tilted his head to the side and Puck was momentarily enchanted by the way the lamppost was casting shadows on Kurt's face. He had his hair perfectly styled and Puck suddenly wanted to see how he would look without the gel and all the other products on.

"Would you like to go grab a burger or something?" Puck asked, throwing the now finished cigarette away.

Kurt smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah, sure."

They started walking down the street side by side talking about music and video games. Then Puck asked Kurt where he was from and Kurt told that he was actually from Lima.

"My father owns the Hummel Tires and Lube."

"You're Burt's son?" Puck asked surprised. "He always talks about you."

"Wait, how do you know that?"

"Man, I drive an old pick-up. I spend more time over at Burt's shop than at my house. He's teaching me how to fix cars." Puck stopped walking and looked at Kurt smiling. "I think I saw a picture of you all covered in grease but you were little." Then he laughed, "Burt calls you his grease-monkey."

Kurt blushed. "This is so embarrassing."

"No it's not." Puck leered openly at him and then smirked, taking a step forward. "I think I'd like to see you in a coverall."

Kurt started laughing and pushed Puck back playfully. "This is so cheesy. Does that line ever work?"

"You tell me."

Puck's lips curved into a little smile and Kurt couldn't help but smile back.

"I would never have guessed that Rachel knew anyone that I may actually like."

"No one can resists me." He flexed his arms, "Have you seen my guns?"

Kurt laughed again feeling the happiest he had been in a long time. "You're funny."

"You're supposed to say that I'm hot." Puck took Kurt's hands in his, and entwined their fingers. "I think you're pretty hot."

"Do you now?" Kurt's voice was lower than usual and he stepped closer to Puck. As far as boys went, Kurt didn't have much experience but once he knew what he wanted, he went for it. So maybe Blaine was right and he did need someone, and he briefly thought about buying him something nice to thank him to be the greatest best friend ever, but Puck was leaning forward and he didn't want to think about Blaine and Rachel being his matchmakers while he was about to receive a kiss from the hottest boy he had ever met.

"Yeah."

Kurt bit down on his lower lip and saw Puck's eyes following the movement. "I think you're hot too." Leaning forward, he brought their lips together and tried to stop himself from thinking something overly cheesy like '_damn, you're rocking my world right now._'


End file.
